In a conventional roving frame of this type (DE 39 36 518 A1) the suspension carriage track is located substantially at the same level as the flyer bank, behind the flyer bank. To re-place the full roving bobbins with empty roving sleeves, the bobbin bank must be shifted from its working position below the flyer bank rearwardly below the transport unit (transporter). That necessitates a significant structural reconfiguration of the roving frame.
The shiftability of the heavy bobbin bank, which is connected via a drive mechanism with the machine frame, by the prescribed distance is very expensive structurally and constructionally. To enable the bobbin bank to be shifted by the prescribed distance, no supports can be provided for the flyer bank in the shifting region, so that the flyer bank which in any event projects, will have to project twice as wide as is customary and is subject to substantially stronger detrimental oscillations and vibrations.
At lower constructional cost is an also conventional solution (EP 0 031 844) in which the flyers of the roving frame can be laterally swung away to enable access from above of a lowerable device with a band studded with suspension holders, to the full bobbins.